The original VOLKSWAGEN BEETLE vehicle was first introduced at the 1939 Berlin Auto Show. The car was originally designed as a “people's car” by famed racecar designer Ferdinand Porsche. The first VOLKSWAGEN BEETLE vehicles reached the United States in 1949, and during the late 1950's, BEETLE vehicle sales and popularity increased significantly. By 1968, BEETLE vehicle sales peaked in the US at over 400,000.
Approximately 5 million BEETLE vehicles were sold in America during the 30 years that the original model was available. Globally, 22 million BEETLE vehicles were sold, making it the world's all-time best selling automobile. VOLKSWAGEN stopped importing the BEETLE vehicle into the United States in 1979 due to declining sales. The decline was a result of inferior performance and comfort as compared to other cars. VOLKSWAGEN's United States sales have dropped dramatically since the BEETLE vehicle was discontinued.
However, BEETLE mania returned to the United States in early spring 1998 when VW reintroduced the New BEETLE vehicle. Demand for the car was overwhelming. Dealers had months-long waiting lists and owners found themselves driving the most popular car on the road.
The New BEETLE vehicle was not merely an update of the original BEETLE vehicle, but a completely new and modern car. It was significantly larger and more technologically advanced than the original. The New BEETLE vehicle even came equipped with a built in flower vase on the dashboard, much to the enjoyment of the nostalgic old BEETLE vehicle owners and to a new generation. The Nostalgia phenomenon of the BEETLE vehicle is not simply about reliving a Golden Age but, also about reinterpreting it.
Accordingly, there would be great commercial promise in improving on the nostalgia of the BEETLE vehicle and in helping VOLKSWAGEN regain and surpass the glory they had as the “BEETLE Company” during the 60's and 70's.
Additionally, there would be great commercial promise in providing an amusement and/or aesthetic decorative device for vehicles which is desirable to children and adults alike.
Furthermore, there is a need for providing an amusement and/or decorative device which is of simply construction, has a relatively minimum number of parts, and is inexpensive to manufacture.